1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to intravascular catheter devices and associated methods for vascular applications. More particularly, this invention relates to intravascular catheter device for vasculature occlusion and associated methods.
2. State of the Art
Kidney transplantation is the organ transplant of a kidney in a patient with end-stage renal disease. Kidney transplantation is typically classified as deceased-donor (formerly known as cadaveric) or living-donor transplantation depending on the source of the recipient organ. In most cases, the existing kidneys are not removed because this has been shown to increase the rates of surgical morbidities, and the donor kidney is placed inferior of the normal anatomical location (often in the iliac fossa). As a result, it is often necessary to use a different blood supply for the donor kidney. Typically, the renal artery of the donor kidney, previously branching from the abdominal aorta in the donor, is connected by an anastomosis to the external iliac artery in the recipient, and the renal vein of the donor kidney, previously draining to the inferior vena cava in the donor, is connected by an anastomosis to the external iliac vein in the recipient. Most conventional techniques for vascular anastomosis require the interruption of blood flow through the receiving vessel while the anastomosis is performed. Such interruption of blood flow is typically accomplished by clamping the receiving vessel. In the event that calcium plaque has built up at the clamping location, the clamping can cause the receiving vessel to bleed at the clamp site. Such bleeding is very difficult to repair. Moreover, the clamping can dislodge plaque and it can be carried to the foot or brain as an embolism. In the foot, the embolism can cause gangrene. In the brain, the embolism can cause a stroke.